1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the wireless communication of information and more specifically to the communication of control and data information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems such as cellular networks and wireless LAN systems communicate information between wireless communication devices such as e.g. cellular phones, wireless PDAs, and computer systems with wireless capability. The information communicated includes both data information and control information. Data information includes information that applications of the wireless communication devices desire to exchange with other communication devices. Examples of data information include data information for voice, text messages, emails, images, web pages, and other applications.
In order to exchange data information, control information needs to be exchanged between devices communicating over a wireless link. For example, scheduling information, quality information, and acknowledgement information are transmitted to facilitate the exchange of data information over a wireless link.
What is needed is an improved system for communicating control and data information in a wireless communication system.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.